


Nightmares

by nolu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: The worst kind of nightmare are the ones that are reality.What could have happened if Aang hadn’t ran away before the fire nation attacks.
Relationships: Aang & Monk Gyatso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

Aang sighed as he sank into his pillow after a long day. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was home.  
His heart soared as he took in the beautiful temples filled with life. Air nomads filled the courtyards. Baby sky bison hung around their soon to be air bender companions, flying from roof to roof.  
Aang smiled. But he felt far away. So very far… He reached out to pet one of the bison, but his fingers slipped right through. He pulled his hand back, confused. Why couldn’t he touch them? He noticed that Appa wasn’t among the sky bison.  
He heard a crash from down below. Aang raced to the edge to see who had fallen. When he reached the edge, it was not a fellow air nomad that had fallen. It was a fire nation tank. Aang’s eyes widened with horror. _I have to warn someone!_  
“Hey! Help! We’re under attack!” He tried to scream. He tried to warn them. “Someone! Anyone! _Please!_ ” But no one seemed to hear him. “Please…” He started sobbing uncontrollably. A loud bang shook him to his core. Screams erupted from the courtyard. No… This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. Aang stood rooted to the ground as his home burst into flames.  
He watched in horror as his people scrambled to get out, but their attempts were in vain. He cried out as his friends were ripped away from each other by their attackers. He heard them crying out in pain as they were shoved to the ground. Aang could feel the heat from the flames. He could smell the burnt scrolls in the air, the structures burning black. The fire had engulfed everything in sight. The buildings, the courtyards, the people… _So much smoke…_  
The bison roared with pain as the fires overtook the huts where they stayed. Aang saw them fly away from the temple, but the fire nation soldiers were relentless. Aang saw fire whips lash out at the bison. More cries of pain. Aang shut his eyes and curled into a ball. He felt hot tears leave his eyes, but they evaporated before they could roll down his cheeks. He cried, feeling helpless and unable to do anything about the loss and destruction of his home, of his people.  
The flames just kept burning, burning, burning…  
All of a sudden, the heat was gone. The air left Aang’s lungs in a sudden _whoosh_. He gasped, trying to force himself to breathe, but there was no air left. The fire had gone out almost instantly, fire nation soldiers and air nomads alike dropping like flies, trying in vain to inhale oxygen that wasn’t there.  
Aang felt the world going dark as he failed to supply his body with the air it needed. He could feel shame radiating from inside the temple. Then, there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! technically i’m on a tumblr hiatus but follow me @emiikas!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
